There is Life
by Kalira777
Summary: Qui Gon Jinn lives and takes Anakin on as his apprentice. The newly knighted Obi Wan Kenobi goes on solo missions. Que Gon does not dissolve the training bond, despite Obi Wan’s knighthood and his new bond to Anakin.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Qui Gon Jinn lives and takes Anakin on as his apprentice. The newly knighted Obi Wan Kenobi goes on solo missions. Que Gon does not dissolve the training bond, despite Obi Wan's knighthood and his new bond to Anakin.

Obi Wan stared as Qui Gon fell and watched the Sith left him for dead and prowled before the energy gate. It fell and he attacked. They dueled and the Sith fell -cut in two. He made his way over to his failing master.

"Master," the man was unconscious from blood loss and impact. Staunching the flow of blood he sought the aid of the Force. He was answered by the sound of small feet, Qui Gon's latest pet, Anakin Skywalker, was stopped by the energy barrier. Obi Wan looked up and saw the boy's fear, love and devotion and he realized that although the boy's future was clouded he would enliven the Jedi. The barrier dropped and he slid to the ground next to Obi Wan.

"He can't die, he mustn't!" Then ObiWan felt it too, Qui Gon must not die.

"Anakin!" He grabbed the child's shoulder. "Do as I say." The boy nodded. "Reach inside yourself and find your strength." The boy was untutored, but willing to do anything. "Good, trust me." His grey eyes met the pure, trusting blue ones and he swallowed and reached for the boy's hand, drawing part of the boy's power through it into himself and through his bond to Qui Gon. He was so focused on guiding it he barely heard the slight gasp of the boy beside him.

"It's beautiful." Obi Wan blinked and found that he too could see the tendrils of the Force that he was directing.

"Indeed." He pulled away his hand but left Anakin's. "I do not have enough power to stabilize him, keep in contact." He watched the flow, they needed to move, but he could not carry Qui Gon and have the boy keep contact. "We need to move him." The wide blue eyes looked up at him and blinked.

"But if I-"

"Let go he'll die. I know-there is another way to keep contact." He took a deep breath, if the council found out they'd have a fit. "A training bond, like mine."

"I thought it wasn't allowed."

"Neither is this." Obi Wan indicated the Force connection, "We're not supposed to show you anything. Nor is it the Jedi way to keep someone back from the Force if they are falling into it." Anakin's eyes flared.

"How do we make the bond?"

"Normally Qui Gon would, but I can do it because I'm bonded to him. I'll have to go into your mind." The boy nodded and looked him in the eyes. Obi Wan entered the boy's mind and created the base of the link then drew him through his own mind and into Qui Gon's. The man was no where in sight and both Jedi, for Anakin was now a Padawan retreated, exhausted. They stood shakily and Obi Wan lifted their master and limped out followed by Anakin.

Anakin couldn't remember ever feeling more tired than he was when he stumbled into the hanger pushing open the huge door. One of the pilots called for a medic and the three were rushed away to the infirmary. He thought he heard Obi Wan telling them not to separate them as he collapsed. He awoke to arguing voices and struggled to sit up be blinked when he realized where he was. In the infirmary on Naboo on the bed beside Qui Gon Jinn, his Jedi Master, he swallowed and realized that the voices had stopped and the people they belonged to were staring at him. He recognized Padme immediately and the black man was one of the Jedi masters from the council he knew.

"How are you Ani?" Padme asked coming close.

"I-" he croaked.

"Wait, let me get you some water." He gratefully took a couple of sips of water.

"I'm tired." She smiled sympathetically.

"I'm sure you are Ani. Master Windu says that your life force was severely drained." He bit his lip and glanced at the forbidding black man.

"Do you know what you did, young Skywalker?" Ani swallowed and nodded.

"Yessir." The man's gaze pushed him to enunciate what he had done. "I bonded myself to Qui Gon and gave him the energy he needed to survive."

"How?" Anakin blinked, he didn't want to get Obi Wan in trouble, but had no idea what to say. Padme took his pause for confusion.

"He doesn't know, he just woke up and probably doesn't remember it well, let him rest before interrogating him." The man frowned and opened his mouth when a moan came from the next bed. Obi Wan sat up, blinking.

"Master Windu?"

"Yes Padawan."

"Qui Gon!" he exclaimed suddenly alert. He glanced across to the bed on the other side of Anakin.

"Will live Padawan Kenobi." He relaxed slightly. "Do to the dual bonds." Obi Wan swallowed at the implied question and looked over at Anakin who shrugged.

"He was dieing and I begged the Force to help, that's when Anakin arrived. He said that Qui Gon must not die, and that was true. I felt it in the Force. I drew some of Anakin's strength and tied it to Qui Gon." The older Jedi gave him a measuring glance.

"Very well. Rest, young Padawans." Anakin blinked and turned to Obi Wan.

"Did he mean-"

"You? Of course, that bond makes you Que Gon's Padawan."

"Oh, what about-" Obi Wan cut him off with a shake of his head, the secondary bond to him ought not be mentioned. Anakin swallowed and changed what he was about to say, "the Council?" Obi wan sent a burst of approval at the younger boy.

"Mace Windu is on the Council, and he acknowledged the bond, there shouldn't be much of a problem." Anakin nodded his understanding. "Now get some rest."

"Good night Obi Wan, thank you." Anakin felt rather than saw Obi Wan's smile.

"Good night Anakin, you are most welcome."


	2. Chapter 2

Que Gon stirred, he was warm and protected with the Force thrumming around him. He could feel his apprentices teasing each other – He woke with a start, '_Apprentices?'_ He felt a giggle.

_"Obi! He's awake!"_ Que Gon felt Obi Wan's deep chuckle.

_"Yes Anakin – I noticed. How are you feeling Master?"_

_ "Extremely confused – I thought I was dying."_ Feelings of guilt leaked from both apprentices.

_"You were."_ Obi Wan's mind voice was meek. _"Uhm, we anchored you here."_

_ "You couldn't go! It wasn't meant to be!"_ Anakin interjected.

_"He is right Master – I felt it as well. It was the will of the Force that you live."_ Both silenced as Que Gon's chuckle reverberated down the link.

_"I believe you. Now care to tell me how you managed to keep me here and why Anakin is my padawan?"_ Obi Wan's discomfort was clearly felt.

_ "Well Master, you were unconscious and I had no idea what to do when Ani showed up and stated emphatically that you must not die. The Force agreed, so I used Anakin's life energy and mine to stabilize you – if it was anyone but Ani you'd be dead, his connection to the Force is like a supernova."_

_ "Hey!"_ Both older Jedi could feel Anakin's embarrassment.

_"That was a compliment Anakin."_

_ "Oh. I guess Obi should finish."_

_ "Yes."_

_ "Right. Well I knew I had to move us, but you'd die the instant Anakin lost contact with you– despite the fact that drawing his power through me to you had created a strong bond between us, so I built a bond between the two of you."_ Que Gon knew the two could feel his pride in their accomplishment, the triad of bonds were open to an extent that Que Gon had never seen before. Being able to hold a three way mental conversation while in three separate spots in the Jedi Temple ought not have been possible. _"Nor should I feel so strong."_ He felt Anakin tense at that stray thought.

_"That's my fault. You're flooded with the Force because of your bond to me. So's Obi."_ Que Gon could feel Anakin's sorrow. _"I can't control it at all."_

_ "Shh, you're fine. I probably need the energy, and you will learn control soon_

_. Oh dear, the healer's noticed that I'm awake – you'll visit soon?"_

_ "Yeah!"_ Que Gon smiled and could feel the healer's confusion.

"Master Jinn?" He opened his eyes and smiled gently.

"Yes Healer Bast." The Mon Calmari smiled.

"Welcome home. How are you feeling?" Que Gon sat up, swinging his legs around so that he was sitting on the edge of the cot.

"Excellent. I haven't felt this young in years." He knew that he was grinning but didn't care, especially when Anakin barreled into the room followed more sedately by Obi Wan and another healer.

"You're up!" Anakin bounced up to Que Gon and hugged him. The Jedi Master returned the hug and smiled at the confused looks on the healers' faces.

"Yes Ani, I'm up." Obi Wan sat beside his master and Que Gon smiled at him, silently inviting him to join the hug, which he did. Que Gon looked up at the healers. "May I return to my quarters?" Healer Bast frowned.

"I will have to do an examination first.

The examination revealed that not only was Que Gon in perfect health that he was physically at his peak state, all signs of age and damaged tissue from past wounds had been removed – that confused the healers. But it was agreed that he could return to his quarters.

"Well you two, what else has been happening around here while I was unconscious?" Que Gon's apprentices exchanged glances.

"Well, I've started showing Anakin how to meditate,"

"But I keep falling asleep." Obi Wan rolled his eyes.

"That you do. And we've been visiting the library to see what he knows."

"I can read."

"Hutteese." Anakin shrugged, "So I started teaching him how to read. Oh, he took apart your old lightsaber."

"I fixed it!"

"And six of the cleaning droids have been reprogrammed to prank people." Anakin fidgeted. "And I'm teaching him how to swim." Anakin nodded vigorously. Que Gon chuckled.

"You've been busy. Have you met the other padawans and initiates?" Anakin fidgeted and looked away.

"They aren't getting along very well. The initiates because he is young to be a padawan and was never an initiate, the padawans because he is young and they feel he did not earn his place. Also they believe the only reason he was accepted was that the council believes he is the chosen one, which has lead to a great deal of jealousy." Anakin looked away.

"Is that why you reprogrammed the droids?" Anakin looked up.

"You're not mad?" Que Gon shook his head.

"No, I am slightly disappointed in the reception you have received – Jedi are supposed to be impartial. Jealousy and resentment ought not cloud their judgment. They ought to have welcomed you, none the less you will eventually be accepted, despite your unorthodox entry to the Jedi." Anakin nodded, but didn't look entirely convinced. "So let's see it."

"Huh?"

"The lightsaber – I never could figure out what was wrong with it."

"Oh," Anakin unbuckled the lightsaber from his belt and handed it to his Master. "There was oxidation on the primary circuit and the black thingy was wrong – I fixed the black thing, cleaned all the parts and put it back together." Anakin shrugged. "Wasn't _hard_." Que Gon looked puzzled.

"How did you fix it?"

"I just made it better – it felt wrong. I made it feel right." Anakin looked between the two elder Jedi. "What?"

"You did a very good job Ani, you used the Force to repair the internal mechanisms, instinctively. I would guess that with training you will be able to consciously make changes to machines you cannot even see." He blinked.

"You mean like short out the power supply on someone's blaster from across the room? " Que Gon nodded.

"You have an affinity for machines that is obvious. It reminds me of the relationship that healers have with living things." Both of his apprentices were starring at him.

"You mean that I'll be able to do really cool stuff with machines?" Que Gon nodded.

"Master I have never heard of anyone that could use the force to communicate with inanimate objects."

"There were some, very ancient Jedi and Sith who were able to. They were extraordinarily powerful in the force."

"Like me?" Que Gon nodded.

"Yes, you have an extremely strong connection to the Force. That I know of only Master Yoda is capable of seeing the force and only then when deep in meditation – you, on the other hand,"

"Can see it all the time." The other two nodded. "I didn't know that other people couldn't see what I see – I thought everyone could see the lights." Que Gon shook his head.

"No. Those lights tell you a lot about a person or thing. You'll learn to read them – and so will we." Obi Wan grinned.

"Since we can now see them too." Que Gon shook his head with a grin, he hadn't seen Obi Wan this excited in years.

"Of course." He sent a calm sense of approval laced with anticipation to his padawans. "Now, Anakin did Obi Wan explain _why_ we meditate?" the blond boy fidgeted.

"Um, to connect to the Force?" Que Gon nodded.

"That is one of the main reasons that we meditate. Meditation allows us to deepen our connection to the Force."

"But-" Anakin started.

"But you already have a deeper connection to the Force than any living Jedi. So you wonder what is the point of meditating. Right?" Anakin nodded sheepishly. "That is the initial reason we teach meditation. However the reason that it strengthens our connection to the Force is that it provides structure to our mind, lets us know ourselves and from there we can venture outward." Both of his apprentices were listening intently. "The structure provides control and that control keeps you grounded and centered. We teach basic meditation first because most initiates need to establish a non emotional based connection to the Force." Anakin still looked confused but comprehension dawned on Obi Wan's face and they could feel it as well.

"Master, are you saying that the Masters teach meditation to connect to the Force but that the real purpose is mental control?" He nodded and smiled at Anakin's bemused face. "Ani, you remember when we went to see the initiates training with their sabers?" Anakin nodded vigorously.

"They were practicing their forms. You said that we learn the forms so that the basic movements become natural." Obi Wan nodded.

"Just like we have to learn physical skills and build up strength, we do the same thing mentally – right Master?" He looked over at Que Gon who nodded.

"Correct. The initiates are learning to use a lightsaber, but they are strengthening their bodies and teaching them control."

"What does that have to do with meditation?" Que Gon just raised his brow. And Ani frowned – obviously he was supposed to figure it out himself. "Um, the mind is a machine, the force is the power supply and processor, and meditation writes the programming between them?" The two older Jedi thought about that for a moment then Que Gon nodded.

"In general terms, yes. How did you come up with that analogy?" Anakin fidgeted, but all he felt from the other two was curiosity.

"You said that you teach meditation to connect to the Force, because most people aren't constantly flooded with it. And, well when I built or repaired things I had to reprogram them, cause even with power they didn't do what they were supposed to. So I just thought that since you said Meditation is 'control' that it was the same. Me, I'm a machine connected to a power source but I don't know how to interpret command or use the power." He finished, feeling more sure of himself – he could feel pride coming from his Master.

"Very good Anakin. You have to program or teach your mind how to control the power."

"But I have to do it carefully cause I'm already plugged in?" Both of his companions laughed at his impish grin and Obi Wan ruffled his hair. "Obi!" and then they were all three laughing and Anakin was at peace inside.


	3. Chapter 3

"Don't sleep – program that head of yours." Anakin sighed and opened his eyes to look at Obi Wan, Que Gon was meeting with the council.

"But Obi,"

"No buts Ani."

"I know _why_ I need to but I can't get _how_." Obi Wan frowned at Anakin then nodded.

"Alright – _I'll_ meditate, _you_ watch then I'll show you what it looked like when you were trying to meditate. Okay?" Anakin nodded and watched Obi Wan. He frowned as the glowing lights inside Obi Wan moved and changed. Normally there were many various colored lights floating around inside Obi Wan's skin. As he meditated the lights merged until there was only strings of white light, well almost only. A few strands of multicolored light floated around. Then Obi Wan's eyes opened and the multicolored lights increased, but not a lot. "Alright, did you see that?" Anakin nodded. _'Now come here.'_ Anakin ran along his mental link to Obi Wan's mind – they hadn't told anyone of the secondary bond. The mind was a rough cabin and a beautiful mountain scene.

_'I'm here!'_

_ 'I can see that.'_ Obi Wan nodded to the lake. _'Watch'_ Anakin looked into the lake and he saw himself. He could see himself but he was full of multicolored light – there was no white light. Also not only was he full the light burst out of him at random intervals splotching himself all over the place.

_'Eew.'_ He felt and heard Obi Wan's chuckle he turned to look at Obi Wan. _'Maybe I should meditate in front of a mirror, that way I can see my progress.'_

_ 'Not a bad idea. Que Gon.'_ They waited.

_'Yes?'_ Their Master's voice sounded distracted.

_'We are going to the training rooms to meditate – please set aside one for us.'_ They could feel his curiosity and Obi Wan answered. _'Ani thinks that if he can _see_ his progress he'll do better and I am inclined to agree.'_

_ 'Very well.' _ There was a slight pause. _'Number 13'_

_ 'Thank you Master.'_ Obi Wan turned to Anakin. _'Now scat.'_ With a giggle Anakin fled back to his own mind but without opening his mind he tried to see his own mind. It was as if he were in a dark room in a sandstorm he opened his eyes, disappointed. "Don't worry too much."

"Why is it so different?"

"When I first started my mind was dark and Chaotic. It took along time." They began walking towards the training rooms.

"Where is that cabin?" Obi Wan smiled.

"The very first place I remember. It is where I was born and lived until I was three with my family." Anakin blinked up at him.

"Really?" Obi Wan nodded with a smile.

_'And my mind is a space ship, for that was my home until I was three and a half. Many Jedi have their first homes as the resting place of their minds.' _Anakin nodded and thought of the hovel he had shared with his mother.

_'Why?'_

_'Because it gives them peace.'_ Anakin nodded as they exited the lift and they went to the small training room. All of the training rooms had at least one mirrored surface. Obi wan shut the door and they sat side by side. This time, instead of focusing on his breathing Anakin focused on the image before him – with its tangles going everywhere. Then he closed his eyes and thought of his mother, he was filled with pain for a moment then he felt Obi Wan and Que Gon's supportive presence. He pushed through the pain of leaving her to other times, peaceful ones and he calmed. The sandstorm of emotions was still there but he reached out to calm it.

Obi Wan watched Anakin closely – just after he closed his eyes the boy's force signature fluctuated with pain and fear. He reached out to Anakin mentally and saw him leaving his mother, then they were in different memories. The pain wasn't gone, he was just dealing with other memories first. With a frown Obi Wan contacted Que Gon.

_'Master.'_ He waited.

_'Yes Padawan.'_

_ 'I think we should start his meditation by memory. He _cannot_ reach his internal peace without facing those memories. We had very few memories and the pain of separation was not as keen, but Anakin is much older and more set in his ways.'_ He could feel his master's apprehension. Of course he knew the source. Many Jedi had left the order because they couldn't face a memory or absorb the emotions it invoked. In the past, some of them had even become sith. _'Master, we will be here for him.'_ He felt his master's agreement. And reached out to Anakin's mind. He felt it start. _'Ani, may I help?'_ Relief flowed from his fellow padawan and Obi Wan found himself on Tantooine – in a sandstorm.

_'I can't do it Obi! It's too strong!'_ Obi wan embraced the boy.

_'What is too strong?' _then he felt it – pain, anger, hate and fear buffeted him. The sandstorm was made of the lights and emotions and thoughts that made up Anakin – no wonder the council feared to train him.

_'You are afraid of me?!'_

_ 'No Ani – for you. But the council was wrong. This storm is made of your emotions, but you have never been able to control them. They and your thoughts were all that were free.'_ Anakin blinked up at ObiWan.

_'You are right Padawan. But now you are free and you are in control of yourself, these are a part of you, you will have to face your memories.'_ Anakin shuddered – that didn't sound pleasant. _'But it is what you must do. If you do not control them then you will be a slave to the past.'_ Anakin looked up at Que Gon, indignant.

_'Never! I will not be a slave.'_ Que Gon nodded.

_'Then you must confront each memory and accept it, organize it make it become _you_.'_

_ 'I don't want too.'_ Que Gon knelt before him with hi hands on Ani's shoulders and Obi Wan placed an arm around him from behind.

_'We will be with you, as long as you want us here.'_ Anakin looked between the two.

_'Alright. Where do we start?'_

_ 'The beginning. Concentrate on your earliest memory.'_ Anakin nodded and the storm swirled about them and they were in a dark, dank place it was cold and they could see a younger Shmi holding a baby wrapped in a dirty rag – they could feel her pain and both were hungry.

The memories went by – The dungeons, his mother's attempts to give him everything he needed. They also saw that he unconsciously healed and strengthened his mother. Then things were better – working for Watto. There were the races, fights, and so many other memories. Finally leaving his mother, the pain, and the fear, the feeling of being alone. A feeling that was severely lessened by the bonds.

Anakin blinked his eyes open and frowned at himself in the mirror. He wasn't full of white light, like the two beside him, but there was _some_ white light and he was inside his own skin. He felt the other two awake and his stomach rumbled. Que Gon smiled and Obi grinned.

"Feeling better Ani?" Que Gon asked softly. He nodded.

"Except I'm ravenously hungry." He chuckled at Ani who ginned back.

"I'm not surprised – we've been at it for three days." Anakin's eyes grew wide.

"Three?" Que Gon nodded.

"Yoda is disgruntled – there's a padawan standing outside the door waiting to inform them that we've come out of it."

"Will we be in trouble?" Anakin looked up.

"No. You are my padawan, and I am allowed to train you as I please." He ruffled Ani's hair. Then his smile softened and answered Anakin's unasked question. "We will not share what we have learned. Your life is your own." Anakin's gaze flickered to Obi Wan.

"Nope, me neither. You're my little brother." Anakin looked both relieved and puzzled. "Most Jedi don't have any family, or very little so we think of each other as family." He grinned over at Que Gon. "Don't we Daddy?" Obi Wan started laughing and ducked Que Gon's swat, but there was no hostility in it and Ani could feel the love and care through the bonds and he dared what Obi Wan never had, he hugged Que Gon.

"I love you Daddy." Though startled Que Gon embraced the little boy then both extended an arm to Obi Wan. "Big brother."

* * *

Up in his chambers Yoda frowned, the Force had been disturbed for the past three days, but now the storm had blown over and he could see the Force much clearer. There was a Sith Lord and he was nearby.


End file.
